The Lost Daughter The story of Genevieve Hardy
by Wwebabe
Summary: This is the story of a 15 year old girl, who goes to Summer Slam and her world gets turned upside down... features OC, Matt Hardy, Jeff Hardy, and more people to established later on... summery sucks, but inside is better... Pairings will be established..
1. The Begining

Lost Daughter- The story of Genevieve Hardy.

Hi! My name is Genevieve Hardy and this is the story of how I was reunited with my family. It all started back in June 2006; I was 15, when I started watching wrestling with my dad.

"Hey dad, it's time for wrestling!" I called to my father Andrew Sanderson (it will all make sense soon, I promise!).

"I'm coming Genevieve!" my dad called back. My dad slowly walked down the stairs to our living room and joined me on the couch just as Monday Night Raw started. (Again it will all make sense soon).

"Dad omigod, Look Summer Slam is going to be in Boston!! We have to go, can we go please?!?" I said jumping up as a commercial came on about Summer Slam.

"I will see what I can do…" my dad said with a fake smile on his face.

We continued watching wrestling and I laughed as DX blew fireworks up in Vince's car. That'll teach him to mess with them!

Next Day

"Ok, at work I will go online and try to get us some tickets to Summer Slam." My dad said as he got ready to go to work.

"Did you ask mom yet, if we could go?" I asked.

"Yes and she said that it would be ok, as long as you stayed with me."

"Ok…"

All that day, while my parents were at work I looked online for pictures of my favorite stars. My all time favorite is John Cena, then there is Matt Hardy, Jeff Hardy, and last is DX. I couldn't wait for my dad to come home to see if we got tickets.

Later

My mom and dad got home as I looked at them with an expectant look on my face.

"Hey Gen guess what!!! I got front row tickets!!"

"OMG DAD I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!!!! I AM GOING TO SEE CENA UP CLOSE!!!!" I yelled with excitement. Both my parents laughed and hugged me. Little did I know that that day would change my life forever.

As we got closer to the date of Summer Slam, my parents seemed to become more distant. I didn't notice though, because I was excited about seeing all my favorite superstars up close.

Summer Slam

My dad and I took the train into Boston from our small town and went into the Garden (for those not from MA that means the place they held Summer Slam). I quickly got to my seat and waited for the show to begin. I watched all my favorites walk right past me and was surprised to see Jeff Hardy to come back. The weird thing was he looked right at me.

Backstage

"Dude, you'll never guess who is here!" Jeff said excitedly to his brother.

"Who?" asked Matt clearly not in the mood to be fooled around with.

"Fine if you don't want to know, then I won't tell you, but I will tell you that she is someone that you think about everyday…" Jeff said

"Wait, who is it??" Matt asked more interested, having an idea of who could be there.

"Well, I think it's your daughter, Genevieve. Quick, show me the school picture that her adoptive parents sent us."

Back to me

I saw 2 men in black staff shirts and jeans walking over to me and my dad. They also had walkie talkies hanging off their belts. They came over and whispered in my dad's ear. My dad just looked over at me with a sad look on his face. He slowly got up, motioned for me to follow him, and followed the guys in the black staff shirts. I watched as we were brought back stage, it felt like everyone was staring at me. One of the men in the staff shirts knocked on a door, it opened revealing Jeff Hardy. He looked at me with tears in his eyes and motioned for me and my dad to come in. I saw Matt Hardy there, pacing the room as if in deep thought. Jeff went over, placed a hand on his shoulder, whispered into his ear, and pointed to me. I turned red and looked at the floor, until I felt a hand on my chin lifting up, so that I was looking into the teary eyes of Matt Hardy, suddenly he pulled me into a hug, and started crying. I just stood there shocked thinking why is he hugging me and crying? Then I looked over at my dad and he had his face in his hands. I slowly pushed Matt off and ran to my father.

"Dad, what's wrong?... Dad please answer me… please." I said starting to tear up as well, at the sight of my father crying. I had only seen him cry 2 times in his life, both when someone closed to him died. Why was he crying now?

"Sweetheart, I'm not your father…" as he said this I slowly started backing away from him.

"What are you talking about? Of course you're my father and mom is my mother, right?" I asked choking back tears.

"No, honey Matt is your father…" My so called dad said pulling me into a hug. I pushed him off and looked at him,

"Your lying, please tell me your lying, daddy! Please!" I said as tears streamed down my face. As he shook his head, my anger got the better of me,

"I hate you, all of you, Dad how could you lie to me? Matt, why did you leave me? Did you not love me?" I asked I started towards the door. I felt 2 strong arms wrap around my waist, stopping me from leaving. I turned around and was face to face with Jeff.

"No leave me alone, get off me!" I yelled through tears, as I beat my fists into his chest. Slowly, my fists slowed down and I wrapped my arms around his neck as my knees buckled, he and I slid to the floor, me on his lap.

"Why did he leave me Jeff? Did he not love me?" I whispered to Jeff.

"No sweetie, he loved you a lot, but he was young and the thought of a child was over whelming for him." He said as he looked down at me. I sniffled and buried my face in the crook of his neck. Just then I heard a knock on the door. I hear Matt answer the door. I looked up to see John Cena in the doorway of the locker room.


	2. Descriptions

Description of Genevieve:

Height:5'5"

Age: 15, soon to be 16.

Hair color: Dark brown and wavy

She looks a lot like Matt, but she has hazel eyes. Her eyes are a mix of her mother's and her father's eyes.

She has a decent size body. It's curvy, but fit.

She loves to watch wrestling and also loves a lot of sports. She's played basketball, tennis, and did cheerleading in the past.

She isn't exactly a girly girl, but she's not exactly a tomboy. She's in the middle.

She loves music and loves to dance.

Her sense of style is all over the place… she can be preppy one day, but a total punk the next day. She dresses according to her mood.

Well that's all I can think of… if you have any questions or suggestions just message me or put it in a review… and please don't be too harsh on me after all this is my first fanfiction.

Oh and before I forget: I don't own anything or anyone that is associated with the WWE. I only own Genevieve…


	3. Please don't call me that

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the characters I made... All things associated with the WWE are owned by Mr. McMahon... and the wrestlers own themselves...

On with the story...

"I heard what sounded like yelling, is everything ok in here?" He asked looking in. As his look came to me his gazed softened and he quietly asked

"What happened?"

"She's my-" Matt started to say, but I cut him off.

"I just found out that man" I said pointing to my so called dad, Andrew Sanderson, "wasn't my father and that he" I said pointing to Matt "is!" I said as I started crying again.

"O, hey I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry" he said as he came over and kneeled next to me.

"It's ok, it's just a lot to learn in one day, ya know. I mean how you feel if you found out that the past 15 years of your life were a lie." I asked tears streaming down my cheeks.

"It must be so hard for you, guys do you mind if I take her out tomorrow and bring her to meet my family, so she can clear her head?"

"Yea sure if it's ok with Genevieve" All the guys said.

"Yea, that would be nice." I said as I finally stopped crying. John slowly got up pulling me with him. I slowly started pacing. I could tell that everyone was looking at me, waiting for a reaction.

"Can we just head back to the hotel now?" I asked looking at Andrew.

"Yea, sure honey." He answered.

"Please don't call me that…" I said sadly looking at the floor. I slowly looked at Jeff and Matt, hugged them one last time before walking out of the locker room. I slowly made my way down the street. Our walk was silent and when we checked in I ran straight to the room and sat on my bed writing in my journal. I heard Andrew call my old mom and tell her I knew, when he came in to talk to me, I pretended to be asleep. I cried myself to sleep soon after that.

Next Morning

John came to pick me up at 10.

"So, kid, your name is Genevieve, huh?" John asked

"Yea, but you can make up a nickname because I know how hard it can be to say my name… if you want to." I said

"Ok I am going to call you… I don't know; let me think about it a little." He said as we got into his car.

We left the hotel and went sight seeing around Boston, I even met some more of the wrestlers.

Fast forward to the cook out

"Thank you for letting me come and meet your family, even though you only met me yesterday …" I said.

"It's ok, shorty, you needed to get away for awhile. And you seem like a wonderful girl, so my family won't mind, especially my nephews." He said with a chuckle. "I think I just found your nickname, shorty!"

"You have nephews?" I asked trying to figure out how John could have nephews.

"Yea my sister (I know he doesn't have a sister, but he does for this ff's purpose) got married and had 3 sons."

"Oh, that's nice, I didn't know you had a sister, I thought you only had brothers."

"Well I do have a sister and you get to meet her, my mom, my dad, my brothers, their girlfriends, my nephews, and some family friends."

"Wow! Lots of people!"

"Yep and here we are, at my house."

I looked up and saw we had pulled up a long driveway to a house. I slowly got out of the car and followed John up to the front door. He rang the doorbell and one of his brothers answered the door.

"Hey John, who's this? Your new girlfriend? Isn't she a little too young for you?" he asked cracking a smile and raising an eyebrow.

"Shut up! This is Genevieve…" John said looking at me like what should I say.

"WOW she's your girlfriend and you can't even remember her last name!" His brother said laughing.

"My name is Genevieve Hardy." I said shaking John's brother's hand. "And I am not dating John!" I said laughing for the first time that night.

"Nice to meet you Genevieve, well come on in, so you can meet everyone. John's brother said as he moved out of the doorway. "Oh by the way my name is Sean."

John slowly led me to the backyard, where I could see that everyone was having a great time. Before I could have any second thoughts, John pulled me through the back door. Everyone was surprised to see John there with me a 15 year old girl.

"Hello John, who is your friend?" his mother asked.

"Mom, this is Genevieve Hardy, Genevieve this is my mom Carol."

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Cena." I said as she pulled me into a hug.

"Please, call me Carol." Mrs. Cena said.

"Mom, where are the boys?" John asked his mother.

"They are in the basement playing XCube or Gamebox, whatever it is called!" I giggled when Carol said that.

Nex time you'll find out who his nephews are. I would also apreciated if the reviews weren't too harsh because this is my first fanfiction... Thanks!


	4. Kisses, Cheaters, and True Feelings

Disclaimer: Don't anything related to the WWE, I only own Genevieve.

Chapter 3: Kisses, cheaters, and true feelings shown.

"Well, I'm going to go introduce them to Genevieve, then we will bring them back with us, so Genevieve can meet everyone else and we can eat." We went back into the house and down a flight of stairs. I was surprised to see 3 really hot boys. They all turned around as John and I came down the stairs.

"Hey Uncle John!" They all said.

"Hey guys, I have someone I want you to meet!" I slowly came up from behind John. "This is Genevieve Hardy!" They all stood up and John lightly pushed me forward.

"I'm Tyler" said the oldest, he looked to be about 18. He was tall and had surfer style blonde hair. He also seemed to have some muscle… He seemed very shy.

"I'm Login." Said the middle boy, he looked about 15 or 16. He was defiantly the hottest. He was a little taller than me and he had brown hair. He had skater hair. He defiantly worked out and you could tell. He seemed like the jokester/ loud-mouth.

"I'm Chris." Said the youngest, he looked about 12 or 13. He was the same height as me. He was cute. He had short spiky brown hair. He seemed like the bookworm, in a cute way.

"Hi." I said, smiling shyly.

"So your Matt Hardy's daughter?" Login said while smirking at me. I never noticed John quietly sneak back up the stairs,

"Yea, so what are you guys playing?" I asked, looking at the TV behind the boys.

"Oh, we were just playing a wrestling game…" Chris said.

"On XCube or Gamebox??"I asked cracking up. The boys looked at me like I was crazy.

"Actually it was on playstation…" Chris said. He was looking at me like I had 3 heads.

"Oh, well I bet I could beat your butt at it!" I said smiling innocently.

"Your on!" Login yelled as he ran around the couch and grabbed a controller. I swiftly jumped over the back of the couch, landing next to Login. I grabbed the other controller.

"I bet Login will win." Said Tyler.

"Wow, it speaks!" whispered Login in my ear. I giggled.

"Well I bet Genevieve will win…" Chris said.

"What do we get if we win the bet?" both boys asked.

"Well, if Chris wins, I will give him a kiss." I said, as Chris blushed.

"If Login wins, then Genevieve has to kiss him!" said Tyler, looking very pleased with himself. So we started the game, I chose my dad and Login chose his uncle. I was winning until Login gave me the FU. He won the game.

"Where's my prize?" Login asked looking at me. Chris looked really disappointed. I slowly leaned in and gave Login a peck on the lips. I was about to pull back, when he deepened the kiss and pulled me onto his lap. We started making out. After a few minutes Chris said

"Come on guys breath!" So Login and I pulled apart. I slowly realized what I did. When I did I ran, but this time there was no Jeff there to catch me. I run up the stairs and out of the basement. I start running out of the house and down the driveway. As I run past John's car, I feel arms wrap around my waist.

"Shorty, where's the fire?" John asks. I turn around and he sees the tears running down my cheeks.

"I made out with Login and I have a boyfriend at home." I said as I hugged him.

"I didn't mean to! It just happened, and what if my boyfriend broke up with me? I don't know what I would do without him! I am such a whore. My boyfriend's going to hate me now! How could I be so stupid!" I said, starting to babble. I feel myself being shifted into other arms, but I am too busy babbling to notice. I suddenly feel lips on mine and I am surprised, but I notice it is Login so I relax. I then remember Mike, so I push Joe away.

"Why do you keep doing that? Is it me?" Login asked, he was starting to get really frustrated because he liked me and he thought that I liked him.

"I pushing you away because I have a boyfriend and no it isn't because of you, I like you a lot, but I can't do that to my boy-" I get cut off by my cell phone ringing with the song Mandy. I blush and pick it up. I never see Login storm off back to the house.

"Hello?"

"O hi Mike!"

"I'm ok, how are you?"

"What do we need to talk about?"

"You think we should break up? Why?"

"You found some else? Who"

"BRITNEY?!?!? HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME?? SHE WAS MY BEST FRIEND!"

"YES I SAID WAS!"

"I have only 1 question. Did you cheat on me?"

"OMIGOD! I ONLY KISSED SOMEONE, YOU HAD SEX WITH HER!"

"YOU WERE HOPING WE COULD STILL BE FRIENDS??? AND YES I MADE OUT WITH SOMEONE! HOW COULD I NEVER BE FRIENDS WITH YOU OR HER EVER AGAIN?"

"Yea I guess this is goodbye and I don't think I will see you soon because I hope to be traveling with my dad Matt Hardy!" After that I hung up without explaining. I had started crying again by now.

"He cheated on me with my best friend and left me for her!" I said to no one in particular. I slowly slid down to the ground and put my head in my hands, with my knees up to my chest. I feel arms go around me and I hug the person. It was John.

"Come on let's get you back home." John said as he stood up.

"Are you sure?" I asked, because he came time to spend time with his family and I pretty much ruined it.

"Yea, I'm sure. Come on." He said a he pulled me up.

"You go ahead and get into the car. I have to go say good bye to everyone."

"Ok…" I said as we parted ways, I walked towards John's car and got in. Everything started flooding back to me, my so called parents, Matt, Jeff, Login, Mike, and John. I could never tell him how I really felt because of our age difference. We are like 13 years apart because I am turning 16 in a few days.

"Hey, Shorty, why are you crying again?" John asked as he got into the car. I jumped and noticed I had started crying thinking about all the events of the weekend. I just stared into his blue eyes as he stared into my hazel ones. He slowly brushed my tears away with his thumb. We both slowly leaned in and kissed. We never noticed Login standing near the car to apologize and say goodbye to me, when he saw us he quickly walked away.


	5. Unhappy Meetings and Parental Approval

Hey guys!!! Sorry I haven't written in sooo long!! I've been soo busy... I turned the big 1-6... but no excuses... I hope to be posting on a regular basis, but don't get your hopes up too high! On with the story!!

"John did you feel anything?" I asked as I slowly pulled away from him.

"Yea, I did." John said, as if in deep thought.

"What about the age difference?" I asked looking at him hopefully.

"Well you don't look that young, so people wouldn't think of us as weird, but we should talk to your dad about this. Did I tell you that you are staying with him tonight?"

"No, you never mentioned that…" I said. There was an awkward silence for the ride to the hotel. When we finally got to the hotel, after what seemed like forever, we made our way up to my dad's hotel room. We knocked on the door and waited, we knocked again, and then we started pounding on the door.

"What the hell do you want?" Some blonde asked coming to the door. Her hair was askew and her shirt was buttoned weird.

"Is Matt here?" I asked, trying to see behind her into the room.

"Why? What are you here for?" She asked in a very rude way, while glaring at me.

"I'm his daughter, bitch, why don't you just tell him-" I said, but was cut off by…

"Hey baby, who's at the door?" Matt asked coming to the door in only his boxers. EWWW I didn't want to know what they had been doing in that room before John and I arrived.

"Hey Daddy, um John and I need to talk to you! ALONE!" I said stressing the alone, while looking at Blondie.

"Oh Ok, Ashley, this is my daughter, Genevieve. Genevieve, this is Ashley, my girlfriend. Why don't you come in and you, John, and I can talk ok?" I pushed past Ashley, knocking her down. She grabbed my arm as I tried to step over her.

"If you think Matt will leave me, you're wrong. I will have him send you to a boarding school, far, far away, so that I never have to deal with you again." Ashley sneered.

"If you think I'm going to watch you manipulate my dad with your whorish ways, into making me leave after I just met him, then your wrong." I pushed her down because she started to get up, stepped over her, and followed my dad and John into the adjoining bedroom.

"I hate her! She is a mean bitch!" I yelled, while looking at my dad. "Ya know what she said to me! She said she would make you send me to boarding school!"

"Honey, calm down, I would never send you to a boarding school. Why don't you calm down and tell me what you can John need to tell me." Matt said.

"Well I just found out my boyfriend cheated on me with my best friend, I kissed John's nephew, I kissed John, and I felt a spark that I never felt before when I kissed John." I said as I started pacing. Matt stood up, came over, and wrapped his arms around me. "I'm just so confused right now! I thought Tyler was the best thing there was. I thought he might be the one, but then when I kissed John I felt more in that one kiss than all Tyler's kisses put together. The only problem is that John is about 13 years older then me." I said as I hugged my dad, resting my head on his chest.

"So, your boyfriend cheated on you? Well, as you know that happened with me too, with Amy. So, I know what you are going through. I also know what it feels like to really like someone after just one kiss." Matt said as he kissed the top of my head.

"Please tell me that your not talking about Blondie in there?" I asked. Both Matt and John laughed.

"Let's keep this between you and me, but I will never love Ashley as much as I love you or loved your mother." He whispered. Then, he slowly let me go and I walked over and sat next to John.

"So, what does that mean? Does it mean you are ok with me and John or not?" I asked, hoping against hope that he would be ok with it.

"Well that age difference is a little big, but you can give it a try." When he said this, John and I both jumped up. John took me in his arms and spun me around, when he stopped I kissed him and pulled away smiling.

"But John, if you hurt her, I will kick your ass." Matt said.

"I wouldn't plan on it." John said as he looked down at me lovingly, by this time we had sat back down on the bed, me in John's lap.

"So, where am I going to sleep tonight and what are we doing tomorrow?" I asked.

Well tonight you are going to sleep in here on that bed over there. Tomorrow, we are leaving for the next town." Said Matt.

"Does that mean I get to travel with you guys?" I asked. I was getting very excited.

"Well not exactly with me, I'm going to let you decide if you want to travel with me or Jeff. I was thinking you could travel with each of us for a month, and then you can decide who you want to travel with. I'm going to let you travel with Jeff first, since you just started dating John…" Matt said. I couldn't believe it. I was going to travel with the WWE.

"Sounds like a great idea dad!" I said, while I sat on John's lap. I got up and gave my dad a hug. "Can we go get something to eat? I didn't eat at John's because of the whole kissing his nephew incident."

"Yea, we can go out, let me just get changed." My dad said as he got some clothes and went into the bathroom. I walked over to John and straddled him. I started placing soft kisses on his lips, this of course turned into a full make-out session. My dad finally came out of the bathroom.

"Hey! Just because I said that it was ok for you guys to date, doesn't mean that I said it was ok to make out in my room!" He exclaimed.

"It's my room too!" I said with a smirk as I gave John a final peck. I stood up and walked to the door. I turned back and asked "Are you coming or what?" Then an idea struck me.

"Hey dad, can we invite someone out to eat with us?" I asked, thinking of my awesomely crazy uncle.

"I knew you'd come around, hey Ash-" My dad thought I meant the wicked bitch of the west! I had to stop him before it was too late!

"No! Dad! I meant Jeff not blondie over there…" I said quickly. My dad put his head down, defeated.

"Nevermind Ash!" He yelled to her. He looked back up at me with a huge grin on his face and an evil look in his eye. Uh-Oh this couldn't be good! My dad ran over to me, picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

"John! Help me!" I yelled playfully. As my dad ran past the wicked bitch of the west, I casually flipped her off. Matt ran down the hall and knocked on Jeff's door.


	6. NOTE! I hate these, but I had to post

Hey guys!!! Ok... so I know I haven't posted in awhile and I'm sooo sorry... I hope to post some more tomorrow.

Ok, so first of all I decided to change Genevieve's age because I figured that a 30 year-old man going out with a 16 year old is gross... so I changed her to 18... that's a little better right?

Second of all... I'm sorry that I don't post a lot but I'm very busy... I'll try to publish as much as I can.

So again sorry for the long wait, but hopefully more tomorrow!

Oh and thanks to all my readers for reading my story and submitting feedback! You guys are the best!

Love ya,

WweBabe.


	7. Genevieve 2 Matt 0

Hey guys! As promised here's the next chapter! So on with the story!

"Hey dude, whose ass is on your shoulder?" Jeff asked laughing.

"This isn't a laughing matter Jeffery! Now GET ME DOWN!" I yelled, quietly laughing to myself.

"Oh it's on! Everyone knows not to use my full name Genevieve Catherine Hardy!" Jeff said. He started whispering to Matt, who laughed and nodded his head. Uh-oh I have a feeling that this was going to go from bad to worse!

"Jeffery Nero Hardy and Matthew Moore Hardy, you better not do anything to me!" I yelled. I saw that John was quietly walking over to me. When he got to me, I gave him my arms, and he pulled me away from my dad. Bad idea. I fell flat on my stomach, like a belly flop except I hit the ground, not water. Let me tell you, the ground hurts more…

"Ouch… that had to hurt!" Jeff said, trying to sound like a sports announcer. Matt and John got down to my level. I winked at John and made it look like I was out cold.

"Ok Genevieve, you can get up now! Ha-ha joke's over, now get up!" Matt said. He slowly rolled me over and saw that my eyes were closed.

"Genevieve, are you ok?" Jeff asked. He and Matt exchanged worried glances. I slowly fluttered my eyelids and stared up at the three men who were hovering over me.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"You don't remember?!?" John asked. He was playing along with my scheme very well.

"I remember you John, but who are the other two guys?" I asked while pointing to Matt and Jeff. "Hold on… wait… it's all coming back to me now! Gotcha! Ha you guys should've seen the looks on your faces!" I said while rolling around on the floor laughing. Matt and Jeff exchanged a look.

"GET HER!" They yelled, so John quickly helped me up and we started running towards his room. When we got there, John quickly opened his door and slammed it once we got in.

"Come on Genevieve, come out and take this like a real man!" Jeff yelled, not noticing his mistake.

"Uh Jeff… I'm not a man, so I can't 'take it like a real man' as you put it…"I yelled back while laughing. John and I sat down with our backs to the door, as the Hardy Boyz tried to get in.

"We aren't leaving until you come out Genevieve! You have to come out sooner or later!" Matt yelled.

"Fine. John I guess I'll have to sleep in here with you tonight." I say just loud enough for Matt to hear.

"Genevieve, I only have one bed in here, do you want me to sleep on the couch?" John asked. He said it loud enough for Matt and Jeff to hear.

"Yes she wants you to sleep on the couch!" Matt and Jeff yelled.

"Nah, I don't want to be lonely!" I said as I put on my best pouty face. John looked apprehensive.

"I guess I could sleep with you. After all it is a king size bed." John said after he thought about it for a few minutes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry it was kinda shorter than my others... I hope to have some more posted this up coming week, but ya never know with me... so sorry for the long wait and I hope you liked it...


End file.
